Ninjago: Dragons of Spinjitzu News Broadcast!
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: Not up to date on the daily NDS chapters? Then this broadcast is just for you, NDS fans! Updating weekly with fresh new feedback on the frequent stories brought to you by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL! And if you have some questioned, Malcolm and Maddeline are sure to see to your troubles, trying the best they can to answer. [Note: This is only for fun and also so that my fans are up to date]
1. Chapter 1

[News music plays]

Malcolm: Hello and welcome to the first NDS News broadcast! I'm your host, Malcolm Nofal!

Madeline: Ahem

Malcolm: O-Oh! Right and Madeline Trulli!

Madeline: Right. Now to get us started after that _wonderful _introduction *shoots a nasty glare at Malcolm* we better get to what this broadcast is really all about!

Malcolm: That's right! And since this is our first broadcast well, lets just say we'll just update whatever's coming next on Andrea S. Sabonge's list of stories and chapters for her Ninjago: Dragons of Spinjitzu series!

Madeline: Without giving away any spoilers!

Malcolm: Right! So all we need is a few moments of your time to take a look at what's old and what's new, lets have a look-

[The screen shows a few scenes from NDS episode 1: Scales of Steel]

Madeline: Now to recap, I'm sure many of you remember how frustrating it was for Cole to make it through mother natures "Survival Test" in this particular episode where it was him, against nature.

Malcolm: Yeah, he had a pretty rough battle in that gorge! Finding food, finding shelter, struggling to keep alive with Serpentine at his tail-

Madeline: I think the recap is enough to remind them, Malcolm, no need to refresh their memories of the frustration.

Malcolm: Alright fine...

Madeline: *Clears throat* Anyway, moving on. I'm sure most of you recall in each episode where the ninjas reach their dragon potential is that during their quest, or small adventure on their way to reach it, they gain a dragon friend.

Malcolm: Yeah! Well, except Jay. The dragons all hate him, and he hates them!

Madeline: Except for Andrea Potter herself, the author's personal mary-sue (as people like to call it), because in a few short chapters in _Eye of the Storm _Jay and Andrea are shown to be best friends.

Malcolm: Are you sure they wont be more than that in just a few short episodes?

Madeline: Malcolm!

Malcolm: Ok ok!

Madeline: Sometimes I just cant put up with you sometimes...

Malcolm: Hey I'm a host in this show too!

Madeline: Alright then. Host.

Malcolm: Uh...ok *clears throat* now what you fans are wondering is what will happen next in _Eye of the Storm_? Well, not much you see, as Andrea is soon to finish the chapters off with a big-

Madeline: Malcolm!

Malcolm: What! I'm just stating the facts!

Madeline: *Groans* We end this broadcast until next time because of my partner's ignorance

Malcolm: Yeah! So be sure to check out next weeks-wait HEY! _

**[Hey guys! I know your all expecting to see a chapter from me, but instead I decided to write this up. I came up with it myself in case you fans have any questions. My co-helpers (news broadcasters) for NDS, Malcolm and Madeline are sure to answer whatever you feel is best to ask, again I'm sorry if your upset and waiting for updates, but if your patiently waiting then I thank you and apologize for my absence. Also, this is just for fun and also to keep my readers up to date on whats going on, in case some people didn't catch up on some chapters, Malcolm and Madeline are sure to include a bunch of new feedback next time, promise] **


	2. Chapter 2

*News music plays*

Madeline: Hello and welcome to this weeks NDS News Broadcast, where there's always something to report about!

-Random audience member- What about that three week delay?

Madeline: I assure you, we were just having some technical difficulties-

Audience Member: But-

Madeline: Ok! Anyway, lets get to the broadcast, take it away, Malcolm!

Malcolm: Thanks, Maddie! So today's broadcast focuses on **NinjagoninjaXGIRL**'s new updates on Eye of the Storm, and her newest and latest episode of the series, Tail of Ice! We don't have any opinions on the two stories...yet, but we're bound to get some soon!

Madeline: How exactly do you know?

Malcolm: Maddie, its a fanfic, eventually _someones _going to comment right?

Madeline: Might I remind you that the fanfiction has over 50 comments and counting?

Malcolm: WHA-WHA-WHAT DID I MISS?!

Madeline: Apparently, the entire ending. Ok, while my co-host tries to redeem himself-

Malcolm: Co-host?!

Madeline: Yup. So shut up. Anyway, lets get to the topic. So I know most of her fans are pretty confused and upset as to what has happened in the latest episode, Eye of the Storm. Mostly because-spoiler alert-Nya leaves the team right after waking up to find herself in the Bounty to be told she's granted the title of being the Ninja of BloodFire.

Malcolm: I don't find that surprising, considering she's well-fit to be an assassin, _and because she's the sister _of Kai Potter, the Red Ninja of Fire.

Madeline: Just because its in her blood, doesn't mean it determines her title. What I really think is that Nya has it in her, according to fans of the Ninjago series, Nya doesn't get the cut, she's a well-developed character in need of some screen-time. So apparently, I believe this to be **NinjagoninjaZXGIRL**'s reason for giving her the title of being a well-trained assassin alongside our four heroes plus the squirt, Lloyd.

Malcolm: He really is adorable isn't he?

Madeline: Indeed he is, perhaps we should interview him later on in the broadcast, consulting Tail of Ice.

Malcolm: But he's not in the story-

Madeline: Is he, now? Only the author knows whats going on, and I think you should go check the episode out yourself.

Malcolm: There's only one chapter!

Madeline: That might change, once her writers block ceases hold of her brain...anyway! Onto the story! We don't have much time and not much information to tell, but we do know how to end our show with a motivation.

Malcolm: Aw...we're ending the broadcast already?

Madeline: Sadly, Malcolm, yes. But...we do have a few theories in mind, but _we _hosts want to know what our audiences think what is to occur from what they've read so far!

Malcolm: That's right, NDS fans! You'll be able to come in for an interview next broadcast, just leave your opinions on what you think in the comments, and we'll be sure to introduce you to our show!

Madeline: With that, we end this broadcast, thank you folks and hope to see you next time!

Malcolm: and maybe we'll actually have something to report...unlike three weeks ago-

Madeline: SHHH!


End file.
